


127 graves + 1

by echo_ghost



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_ghost/pseuds/echo_ghost
Summary: Emperor time has stripped hours off kurapikas lifetime, and now that he’s lying on his deathbed he can’t help but wonder if there would have been an easier way way to kill the troupe
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Kurapika, Gon Freecs/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 17





	127 graves + 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys, this is the first fanfic I have ever posted, so I hope it’s alright.  
> Also just a warning before you read this, it contains the death of kurapika, so if your not in the right headspace to deal with that, i suggest it’s probably better if you don’t read this.  
> Also minor hxh spoiler warning  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Kurapika had never really feared death, so to speak. So many times in his life death had tried to grab him by the hand, but to no avail. He occasionally brought it up jokingly into conversations with Leorio, Kil and Gon, hoping that when he did eventually pass, it wouldn’t come as such a shock, yet when they enquired further, he would just shrug it off lightheartedly. Every day that passed since he learned nen, the weight grew heavier on his heart; he knew death would come sooner than desireable, after all, he brought it upon himself, nen came with consequences and with emperor time, that consequence was huge. He knew this when he swore his life away to avenge his clan, he knew that he would never get the happy life he had dreamed of as a kid, he would never get to live happily with Leorio, Gon and Killua. As he journeyed down the dark road of revenge, with every person he killed, he grew weaker. With every pair of eyes he retrieved, deaths call grew a little louder. 

As he sat, retching infront of the toilet, with Leorio banging on the door begging him to open it; he couldn’t help but wish he could go back in time, surely there was some easier nen ability which wouldn’t have had such a physical toll? Surely there was one that could have kept him with his friends a little longer? But at the time he had been so caught up in revenge that he didn’t bother to think much about the affects on himself, he hadn’t really cared at the time, he would have done anything it took in order to avenge his clan. As he sat there, hot tears streaming silently from his eyes, he was suddenly snapped back into reality.  
“Kurapika!!” Leorio called  
“Kurapika are you ok? Open the door!”  
“M’ fine” he stuttered, choking on his words “I’m fine Leorio, it’s just a bug”  
“Kurapika please... please open the door” Leorios voice had lowered to almost a whisper, he was begging now.  
Kurapika tried to stand up, legs shaking as he grabbed the doorknob using the edge of the sink to support himself.  
As soon as the door opened he collapsed infront of the toilet again, vomiting what little there was left in him.  
“Pika! Pika, oh my god, what’s wrong?”  
“M’ fine” “m’ fine Leorio” he tried to say, but the words caught in his throat and he started coughing violently  
“Kurapika, you look terrible!”  
Leorio wasnt wrong. Kurapikas face was a dull grey, his eyes heavy and his hair matted to his forehead with sweat.  
“Leorio please.. I’m fine, I promise..” he was going to finish his sentence when a tiny voice from behind them whispered  
“Kurapika!...”  
The pair turned around to see two small figures silhouetted in the doorway, their faces painted with expressions of horror. They had never seen kurapika as bad as this, they’d never even seen him cry. 

Kurapika always put up a front to hide his true emotions, he would never show any sign of weakness, the last time he had shed a tear was at the kurta massacre. With pairos limp, almost unrecognisable body in his arms, he had sobbed. He swore to himself that he would destroy who ever did this. Whoever killed everyone he had loved. Since then, he wouldn’t show his real emotions. He was scared that if he did, it would make him weak, that if he did he would be unable to kill the troupe. So it came as a shock to the two boys to see kurapika look so terrified, so defeated. 

“Killua! Gon!” He tried to smile “I’m fin-“  
Leorio butted in, knowing if he didn’t, Kurapika would continue to pretend everything was fine “Kurapikas just ill, there’s no need for either of you to worry. Now why don’t you go and ice those cupcakes we were making?”  
Killua sprang up, recovered from the moment of shock “um- well get better soon Kurapika, now come on Gon”  
Killua grabbed Gons hand and started walking, but Gon hesitated. He’d seen something in Kurapikas eyes. Something that scared him. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but it was something he’d only ever seen in people who had given up. People who had given up on life, and were succumbing to deaths song. He brushed it off, surely that wasn’t the case, Kurapika was only 19! He couldn’t be dying? Surely?  
“Gon!” Killua tugged on Gons hand,  
“Gon are you coming?”  
Gon allowed killua to drag him back to the kitchen, but he couldn’t erase the image from his mind.  
Kurapika lay, shivering, on the bathroom floor as Leorio knelt down beside him  
“Kurapika” he whispered “look, I don’t know what’s wrong, I’m going to have to run some checks on you, ok?”  
Kurapika wished the could reply, but his breath was too ragged, each inhale making his whole body shake.  
“Your in no state to walk back to the bedroom by yourself, I’m going to have to carry you, is that alright?”  
With all the strength he could muster, Kurapika managed to nod his head, yet when leorio went to pick him up he flinched. Leorios hand felt so cold against his burning fevered skin, yet it was also somewhat soothing; like a cold drink on a hot summers day. Leorio seemed to be whispering something, but it sounded like nonsense, as his vision faded to black.

He woke up in the morning, head throbbing, but he felt significantly better than the night before. That’s how it was sometimes, although it was constantly getting worse, there would still be days when the effects wouldn’t take such a toll. He looked over to see leorio asleep in a chair beside the bed, holding his hand. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and attempted to stand. His legs were still shaky from the night before, but he could manage it. As he walked into the kitchen Gon flung himself onto him  
“Kurapika! I’m so glad your alright!”  
Gon started shaking and Kurapika was taken aback when he saw tears rolling down his cheeks  
“Gon! What’s going on? Are you ok?”  
As Kurapika looked up, he could see that Killua seemed just as shocked at Gons reaction as he was.  
Gon buried his face into Kurapikas pyjamas, sobbing  
“Kurapika, your not going to die are you?”  
As Gon looked up at Kurapika, he knew, as much as it broke his heart, he would have to tell them all soon.  
“Gon! I’m fine, ok buddy? Please don’t worry about me.”  
Yet as soon as he uttered these words, Kurapika could feel his head spinning, and as his vision went dark, he could hear Killua and Gon yelling  
“Kurapika!”

He wasn’t out for long, 30 seconds at most, yet when he came to he could see both Killua and Gon kneeling beside him. Gon was still sobbing and even Killua had tears glistening In his eyes.  
There was no way he could avoid it now. Both the boys could tell something was seriously wrong with him.  
Kurapika groaned and rolled over, trying to hide the tears in his eyes, all while wondering how the hell he would tell them.  
All the commotion must have woken Leorio, and he rushed to the kitchen, slippers squeaking on the kitchen tiles. His eyes fell on Kurapika and his hand flew over his mouth.  
“What happened?” He asked Killua, but before he could reply, Gon yelled, voice breaking with emotion  
“He’s dying!”  
“Kurapika?” Leorio cried out “what’s going on?”  
Kurapika rolled over and sighed, but he was already short of breath so it caused him to wince in pain.  
Leorio, deciding he had to take control over the situation said  
“Right, ok. Kurapika, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I’m going to bring you back the the bedroom so you can be more comfortable and then could you please tell me what’s going on.”  
Kurapika slowly nodded, and allowed himself to be lifted by Leorios strong arms.

It was later that night before Kurapika was feeling well enough to explain the situation.  
He had decided that it would be easier to tell the three of them at once instead of individually.  
“Well, you see, there’s a side effect to my nen that I never told you about,” he paused, unsure of how to continue, “Emperor time. Uhh... you see the thing about it is, every second I spend in it takes an hour off my lifespan...”  
The other three sat in shock, unsure of how to react. Killua was the first to speak, voice breaking, he muttered  
“When does that mean you’ll die?”  
Kurapika sighed, breath rattling in his chest as he tried to suppress the tears  
“Anywhere between 4 days and 3 weeks from now.”  
The colour drained from the three of their faces.  
Gon lept across the bed and buried his face, once again, into Kurapikas chest. Leorio looked up, tears glistening in his eyes and he saw just how fragile Kurapika looked under the weight of Gon. His pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight, giving it a ghostly glow.  
“Kura, why didn’t you tell us sooner?”  
“I knew that you would try to prevent it Leorio. I knew...” his voice trailed off, lost in thought.  
Leorio supposed he was right. If Kurapika had told him sooner, he would have done everything in his power to try to prevent it. He would have trained harder in nen and combat, and he would have tried to kill the troupe himself. But Pika wouldn’t have wanted that. He had always said that he would avenge his clan, no matter what, even is it cost him his life. Leorio supposed that this was what he meant.  
Kurapika interrupted leorios thoughts  
“I’ve been worsening for the past couple of weeks. I’m so sorry I’m only telling you guys now, I just didn’t know how”  
At these words, Killua who had been sitting with a blank, scared expression reached out and grabbed one of Kurapikas hands. Leorio, seeing Killua do this, reached out to hold the other.  
“Kurapika” he whispered “we’ll be here for you until your last breath.”

As the days passed, Kurapikas condition worsened. With each harsh, ragged breath he took, the door of death grew closer, but he wasn’t scared. Growing up in the Kurta community, they were always taught not to fear death. It was natural, and it would happen to them all one day. So now, as deaths call echoed around in his head, he wasn’t scared. After all, he had avenged his clan, that was his life mission. What he did fear however, was how his friends would react. 

Leorio tried his best to stay cheerful, so that kurapikas last days could be be happy, but inside, he was sobbing. The truth was, leorio had planned to propose to Kurapika. The ring was lying in a small, white box in his closet. Leorio had it all planned out, but the night before he had planned to propose, was the night Kurapika fell ill. It would be no use to propose now. Any extreme show of emotion could worsen Kurapikas condition, and that was the opposite of what Leorio wanted; so leorio decided to live with regret. The regret of not proposing earlier. The regret of all the things they never did. The regret of any arguments they ever had. 

The kids weren’t dealing well with it either. Killua had sat in silence for days by kurapikas side, holding his hand, thoughts bouncing around his head in chaos. He sat, listening to Kurapikas breath get more ragged, feeling the pulse in his wrist grow weaker. Kurapika, when he could gather the strength, would talk to Killua, telling him how much he loved the three of them, how they had made his life so much better, been the light in his darkness. He would also tell tales of the Kurta, all of which Killua had heard before, but he still listened attentively, he never knew which words could be Kurapikas last. 

Gon dealt with it in his own way. He would flit in out of kurapikas room, bringing him little things that he hoped could somehow help. Things Aunt Mito had given him that made him feel better when he was little, flowers that he found in the garden, pretty rocks that he found on walks, anything that he hoped could somehow, in any way, make Kurapika better, even though he new it was impossible. Ocassionaly he’s would bring video games and sit at the end of Kurapikas bed playing them and giving Kurapika and Killua and constant commentary of what was happening, trying to shake the thoughts of death from his head. Kurapika listened, nodding occasionally, even though all the noise hurt his head. 

Over the next day, Kurapikas condition worsened significantly. He was now too weak to vomit any more, and he just lay in pain. His eyesight started to go, and he grew colder and colder. He knew this was the end. He feebly held up 2 fingers, motioning Killua to call Leorio and Gon, for he was to weak to call himself. Leorio and gon rushed to his side, and Leorio let out a small sob at the sight of how ill Kurapika looked. His eyes sat in hollows in his thin face, which was framed by his knotted hair. He held out a frail hand to Leorio motioning him to take it.  
“Leorio” he whispered, “thank you Leorio. I love you, so, so much”  
He slowly turned to Killua and Gon and offered them his free hand.  
“Killua... Gon. I love you both. Stay strong for me, and live a good life.”  
“This is it” he whispered, breath growing shorter “I love you all. Goodbye leorio”  
And with that, Kurapika gave in to deaths call. As death walked him down a path of darkness, Killua, Gon and Leorios sobs echoing in his head, he felt relieved. His struggle was over. No longer would he be in pain. At long last, he was reunited with his clan.

Hours after Killua and Gon had left the room, Leorio still sat sobbing at Kurapikas side. He sobbed till his eyes ran dry, kurapikas lifeless hand clutched in one of his hands, the ring in the other. 

Kurapika had dug many graves throughout his life.  
Now it was time for someone to dig his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed


End file.
